Many automobiles include a trunk compartment that is an undivided open space into which various items can be stored. Certain vehicles can include features such as hooks or dividers that separate the trunk space into smaller sub-compartments. Many of these features typically have a single purpose and do not include multi-functional capabilities, wherein these conventional trunk organizers generally are not adaptable to various usage situations.